1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot massage device operated by a drive means such as an electric and/or battery powered motor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a foot message device having a plurality massaging fingers providing a massaging effect to the toe of a user.
2. Prior Art
The prior art disclosed various types of massagers. Typical examples of such massagers are exemplified in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,602 issued to Scarborough on Feb. 28, 1989 which discloses a hydro-massaging device, U.S. Pat. No. D157,306 issued to Vogt on Feb. 14, 1950 which discloses an electrical foot vibrator, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,491 issued to Bellandi on Sep. 5, 1995 which discloses an anticellulitis massaging device operated by an electric motor and U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,439 issued to Boller on May 26, 1967 which discloses a hand-held massaging device utilizing inner mesh gears carrying one or more massaging implements.
As the prior art above demonstrates these devices are suited for their intended purposes, however, nothing in any prior art discloses a device which is suited for the purpose for providing a massaging effect on and between the toes of a foot.
The present invention generally relates to a foot massaging device, in particular to a device which is able to provide a massaging effect on and between the toes of a foot which utilizes the plurality of massaging fingers.
The massaging fingers provide a massaging effect on and between the toes of the user. The primary embodiment of the invention envisions a device which is used on a single foot. However, alternative embodiments envision the device configured in such a manner at to be able to provide a massaging effect to both feet of a user.
The present invention utilizes a drive means connected to a motion transfer apparatus to provide movement to a plurality of massaging fingers. The drive means can include an electrical and/or battery power motor. The motion transfer apparatus can include a combination of intermeshed gears, shafts and other motion transferable components. A housing is utilized to provide protection and give an aesthetic appearance to the drive means, motion transfer apparatus and massaging fingers.
In operation, a user positions his foot within an opening contained within the housing, positioning the massaging fingers such that they are between his toes as well as in contact with the top and bottom of said toes. Power is then supplied to the drive means by a power source means, such as an electrical power source. The drive means, which is engaged to the motion transfer apparatus, provides movement to the apparatus. This movement is transferred by way a series of components, such as gears and shafts, to the massaging fingers, causing the fingers to move in such a manner as to provide a massaging effect to the user.
Another embodiment of the invention envisions the device configured in such a manner as to accommodate both feet of a user in order to be massaged simultaneously. Another embodiment of the invention envisions a device with multi-layered massaging fingers. The fingers would be positioned between and on the tops of a users toes.
Another embodiment of the invention envisions the massaging fingers to move in a piston like manner over the tops of the user""s toes.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a foot massaging device which incorporates advantages over the existing prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foot massaging device which is able to provide a massaging effect between a user""s toes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foot massaging device which is able to simultaneously provide a massaging effect to the toes of both feet of a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foot massaging device which is able to provide a massaging effect between and on top of a user""s toes.